Another Story About Them
by ShikiTeito
Summary: just an humor from DBSK... shounen-ai yg gak keliatan sama sekali, menistakan seorang Changmin... maaf kalau jelek, review if you don't mind


Err… ini pertama kali saya ada di fandom ini… umm, langsung saja lah :Da

Disclaim DBSK belong to them self and god

Just for warning there's a math metode, I think… OOC right? Humor I think there's no romance… so, please enjoy ^^

Hari semakin panas, sepertinya musim panas sedang tinggi-tingginya. Kim "Hero" Jaejoong, _namja_ berambut hitam dengan kulit seputih salju, jika terlihatsekilas wajahnya seperti seorang _yeoja_ cantik, namun sayang sekali jika dia adalah seorang _namja_.

Ia sedikit bingung, sebentar lagi pasti para personil DBSK akan pulang setelah melakukan wawancara di stasiun tv terkemuka di Seoul. Kebetulan, saat itu ia sedang tak ada pekerjaan.

Dengan keberadaan Changmin sebagai _magnae_ yang makannya paling banyak, ia bingung untuk menentukan apa yang akan ia masak.

"Aish… apa yang harus ku masak? Aku benar-benar bingung…" ujarnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut hitam indahnya tersebut.

Memang, Changmin yang bernama lengkap sebagai Shim Choikang "Max" Changmin ini benar-benar maruk kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan. Bahkan kulkas adalah soulmate sejatinya setelah masakan yang di buat oleh Jaejoong.

Namun sayang, ternyata persediaan bahan masakan yang berada di kulkas sepertinya tak memungkinkan untuk membuat suatu masakan yang cukup untuk mereka berlima.

"Ah… kuyakin Changmin-_ah_ pasti sudah menghabiskan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju minimarket yang kebetulan tak jauh dari _dorm_ mereka. Dengan penyamaran sempuran, Jaejoong berjalan kearah rak bahan makanan.

Dalam pikirannya, ia sepertinya tertarik untuk membuat Bulgogi dan Kimchi. Dalam 1 porsi Bulgogi, ia membutuhkan 2 porsi daging dan 5 porsi sayuran. Sedangkan dalam 1 porsi Kimchi ia membutuhkan 3 porsi sayuran dan 4 porsi daging.

Jaejoong menargetkan lama mempersiapkan Bulgogi 10 menit dan Kimchi 12 menit. Dengan harga bahan untuk membuat Bulgogi 12.000 _won_ dan Kimchi 10.000 _won_. Jaejoong mencari harga maksimum yang di butuhkannya untuk berbelanja.

Setelah selesai berbelanja ia segera kembali ke _dorm_, dan melakukan apa yang telah ia targetkan.

"Aku pulang! Jae _hyung_! Aku lapaaar…" rengek sang _magnae_ setelah berhasil memasuki dorm mereka. "_Are_? Bau apa ini~ ya! Hyung sudah menyiapkan makan malam~" ia sangat senang, tak urung dia berjingkrak-jingkrak saat melihat semua makanan telah tersedia.

"Katanya tadi kau sangat lelah dan setelah kembali ke _dorm_ akan langsung tidur… nyatanya apa…" cibir Yunho setelah melihat Changmin yang sepertinya sudah kembali bersemangat.

Junsu dan Yoochun terkikik geli, "dia benar Changmin-_ah_… katanya kau juga tak selera makan? Nyatanya apa?" Junsu menimpali perkataan Yunho. Seperti biasa, suaranya melengking layaknya lumba-lumba.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian jahat padaku? Lagipula… aku tak ingat pernah berkata seperti itu…" ujar Changmin.

Jae hanya menghela nafas, "sudah kalian semua… mandilah dulu, setelah itu makan malam… ingat, jangan makan dulu sebelum semua berada di meja makan, _arraso_?" ujarnya dengan nada akhir terdengar seperti nada mengancam.

Terpaksa, keempat orang yang sudah terlihat lelah itu harus menghela nafas mereka, "_arraso hyung_…" ujar mereka seraya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar mereka, bersiap untuk mandi. Toh, mereka tak mau membuat _hyung_ mereka marah, kan? Bisa-bisa mereka tak akan mendapatkan jatah makan selama seminggu.

.

.

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin telah selesei dengan ritual mereka yang bernamakan mandi. Sepertinya sang _Leader_ mereka a.k.a Jung "U-know" Yunho belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Biasalah, mereka pasti akan menunggu Yunho mandi selama sejam. Kebiasaan menari sebelum mandinya itu memang menyusahkan.

"Dimana Yunho-_sshi_?" tanya Jaejoong, walau ia tahu apa jawaban ketiga _dongsaeng_-nya tetap saja ia selalu bertanya seperti itu kepada mereka.

Changmin yang sudah kelaparan dan hanya menatap nanar kepada makanan yang ada di depan meja menghela nafas. "Yunho _hyung_ masih di kamar mandi… taulah _hyung_, jikalau ia belum menari di kamar mandi, ia tak akan mandi…" jawabnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"_Hyung_… bolehkah kami makan dulu? Kami lapar…" kali ini Junsu membantu Changmin dengan _Dolphin eyes_-nya.

Melihat itu Jaejoong sedikit tak tega, tapi apa yang sudah ia katakan akan selalu ia lakukan. Dengan helaan nafas lelah ia menjawab, "_aniyo_… kita harus menunggu Yunho selesai."

"Yaaah… _hyung_… kami mohooon…" ujar keduanya memelas.

"Err… _hyung_, apa tidak sebaiknya aku melihat ke kamar mandi dan menyuruh Yunho _hyung_ cepat selesai?" kini giliran Yoochun yang berbicara. Perkataannya bagaikan dewa penolong bagi Junsu dan Changmin.

Dengan pandangan mata yang berkaca-kaca mereka berterima kasih pada Yoochun sang penolong.

"Sepertinya kau harus melakukannya, Chunnie… bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Jaejoong sepertinya sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi untuk mengubah kebiasaan Yunho yang… err… sedikit aneh itu.

Yoochun beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan santai ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar sang _Leader_.

Mengetuk pintu berwarna putih yang ia duga dengan pasti sebagai pintu kamar mandi. "Yunho _hyung_… cepatlah kau mandi… kasihan Junsu dan Changmin yang kelaparan… Jae _hyung_ juga sudah meminta tolong padaku…"

Hening sesaat, ia yakin Yunho pasti mendengarnya. Karena setelah ia berkata seperti itu, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Wajah Junsu dan Changmin mencerah, mereka senang akhirnya hyung mereka selesai mandi. Setelah itu mereka menatap kearah Jaejoong yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"_Hyung, hyung_… bolehkah kami mulai makan?" jika di lihat secara _anime_ pasti di belakang mereka terlihat ekor anjing yang berkibas-kibas.

Tersenyum melihat keduanya, ia mengangguk. Keduanya memulai ritual makan mereka dengan khitdmat.

Yunho dan Yoochun telah duduk di tempat mereka, dengan cengiran yang selalu ia pasang Yunho berkata, "_Mianhae_… aku lama mandinya…"

Junsu dan Changmin memandangi Yunho, "Ya! Yunho _hyung_… kapan sih mandimu tak lama?" ujar mereka terdengar mengejek.

Jae terkikik geli, "sudah… kalian semua… makanlah dulu…" ujarnya, dan keempat dongsaengnya juga dirinya memulai makan malam mereka.

"Enak! Seperti biasa… masakan Jae _hyung_ memang yang paling enak~ tak salah aku memiliki _hyung_ yang walau terlihat kekanakan, cerewet dan ke-Ibuan tapi pandai memasak…" ujar Changmin, sepertinya dia sedikit keceplosan.

Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ saat ia melihat latar kelam di belakang Jaejoong. Walau ia tersenyum, tapi wajahnya sangat mengerikan.

"Hoo… jadi begitu Changmin-_ah_? Jadi menurutmu aku cerewet, kekanakan dan keIbuan? Kau tahukan jika aku seorang _namja_, dan aku tak senang jika kau menyamakan diriku dengan seorang _Yeoja_?" Jaejoong terdengar menekan seluruh perkataannya.

Changmin menatap patah-patah kearah Jaejoong, makanan yang ada di mulutnya langsung ia telan tanpa di kunyah terlebih dulu. "E-err… Jae… _hyung_?"

Yoochun, Junsu dan Yunho hanya berdoa semoga Changmin di terima di sisinya. -dan sang penulis di hajar oleh Changminizer- maksudnya adalah, ketiganya berdoa semoga jaejoong tak memarahi _magnae_ tersebut dengan berlebihan.

"Changmin-_ah_! Tak ada makanan untukmu selama dua hari!"

"_Mwo_?"

-Owari-

-Omake-

"_Hyung_… aku mohon… biarkan aku makan… aku lapar…" ujar Changmin terdengar memelas. Ah, sungguh kasihan pemuda satu ini.

Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa ditemani oleh sebuah buku bacaan dan segelas espresso, tampak berpura-pura tak mendengar dan tak menyadari keberadaan Changmin.

"_Hyung_… kau sedang apa?" Yunho yang sepertinya tak melihat ada Changmin di dekat mereka memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum, "menikmati buku dan segelas espresso," jawabnya tenang.

"Hmm… kalau begitu, kenapa Changmin-_ah_ berlutut di depanmu dengan wajah menahan tangis?" tanyanya kembali seraya menunjuk Changmin.

Jaejoong berpura-pura sadar jika ada Changmin di dekatnya. "Ah, ternyata ada Changmin-_ah_… ada apa, Minnie?" ujranya terdengar lembut jika orang lain yang mendengarnya, namun terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Changmin.

"_Hyung_… biarkan aku makan… aku lapar…" melas Changmin.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, "_mianhae_, Changmin-_ah_… aku belum masak apapun… kau bisa masak sendiri kan?" tanyanya.

"_Mwo_? _Hyung_ tahu… aku tak bisa masak, kan?" kini Changmin menyerah, ia benar-benar kelaparan, air matanya tumpah dan ia menangis seraya memeluk kaki Jaejoong.

"_Arraso_… aku tak mungkin sekejam itu jika kau sudah menangis seperti ini, Min-_ah_… tapi kau harus tahu, jangan ulangi lagi, _arra_?" ujar Jaejoong dan kemudian ia beranjak menuju dapur, membuatkan Changmin makanan.

Wajah Changmin sumringah kembali, ia berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, "_gomawo hyung_! _Saranghae_…" ujarnya. Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli, tapi… sepertinya kesialan lain akan di dapat Changmin hari ini dari orang yang berbeda…

-Real Owari-

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Cerita ini sebenarnya untuk tugas matematika… yg entah kenapa di suruh bikin cerpen… metode matematika program linier untuk kelas 2 smk… nah, yang bisa menjawab soal dariku boleh minta di bikinkan fanfic~ asal aku tahu dari fandom mana dan tentu harus YAOI or Shounen ai… tentu saja untuk 5 review pertama~ jadi, kerjakan dengan hati2 ^^

So, do you mind to give me a REVIEW? A good reader always give me a positive review ^^


End file.
